Heroes? No, we're Hunters
by Martvill
Summary: After their final fight they got offered a new chance, in a new world, with new dangers and enemies. But as always if they're together they can overcome anything


**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY; THE ORIGINAL STORIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND KOHEI HORIKOSHI.**

* * *

The battle was finally over after six years of chaos, fighting and death, the battle was finally over, in the floor of the broken castle lay three bodies, two hunters panting heavily and the lifeless corpse of the queen of Grimm.

"We did it Jaune" The huntress with the red hood said to her companion, lying on the bloody floor with her eyes closed and her left arm missing. At her side the blonde hunter hummed.

"Yeah Rubes it's over … it's done" Jaune said looking at the corpse of Salem with Crocea Mors imbued on her chest and her head laying on the floor after Ruby gave the last hit with her scythe he couldn't help but smile.

After all the fights, after all the pain and grieve they had to endure, the mother of Grimm was finally dead, of course Ruby wanted to spare her after see her past with the help of Jinn she thought she could be redeemed, but even after erasing all the Grimm power in her with her silver eyes, Salem was lost in grieve and hate, That cost Ruby her left arm.

After the fight none of them have any energy left on their bodies, it was the most gruesome fight of their lives it was a miracle that they could even speak to each other. A heavy tremor started to shake the castle like if it was made of crystal.

"Of course the castle would crumble down after her death" a heavy sigh escaped from Jaune "You need to leave Ruby before this castle bury you alive" he knew he couldn't make it, his right leg laying around in some part on the castle was enough proof for him. A chuckle at his side made him look at Ruby. Her milky white eyes were all the answer he needed.

"Even if i wanted i couldn't see where i'm going and i don't want you laughing at me for crash with every wall here" her beautiful toothy smile put Jaune at ease somehow.

"Even after all of this you can smile like that, you really are something else" he couldn't help but chuckle

"Of course i would smile; we beat the Person Controlling the Grimm! Of course they won't disappear but without someone pulling the strings they're just mindless beast" Ruby said happily "Remnant is save thanks to us, people will have the chance to have a happy life thanks to us!"

"Sometimes is really difficult keep up with you and your positivity" he winced when a loud crash rumbled behind them

"You know you love me" and he couldn't bring himself to deny that, after all that was the truth

"Yeah, i do love you" he looked at her blushing face "You know after all this time you shouldn't react like that"

"Of course i would react like this if you said that so serious" the infamous Ruby pout present on her face, he was grinning like an idiot

"Yeah i guess, i… i'm sorry it ends like this Ruby, i would have wanted to go back with the others"

"We both knew this was a possibility Jaune a fight that only you and me could end" she sighed "Of course i wanted to go back with everyone Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Sun… hell even Cardin" that got a laugh out of Jaune "But to be honest and sounding completely selfish i'm glad that is you who is with me at the end"

"Yeah, in one way or another we do stood together until the dead do us apart" he grinned while looking at his left hand with the gold band, the smile fell of his face when a loud crash sounded in the floor below them it was almost time "I know i said it before Ruby but i'm glad that i got to meet you and i'm glad i got to love you as much as i do" tears started to form in his eyes.

Ruby wasn't faring any better her tears already rolling on her face he knew even if she was happy after beating Salem she was scared, of course she was only a human after all.

"I would have wanted to have a family, i have picture it in my mind a lot of times a little boy named Jaune and a little girl named Summer" she was sobbing now, and he couldn't help but let his tears escape too, he used energy he didn't knew he had to crawl at her. "I'm scared Jaune" those words broke Jaunes heart

"I'm here Ruby as always and i'll be with you until the end" he said embracing her warmly "By the way we would have had a lot more than two kids at least eight!" hearing her snorting was music to his ears, she looked at him with her blind eyes

"I wish i could see your dorky smile one more time" She said softly "But maybe you'll have salad between your teeth again so maybe this is the best" she was still tearing but couldn't help but smile at the same time

"Oh come one it was just one time!" Jaune said, the both chuckled at the conversation, a loud boom sounded right behind them this was it "I love you Ruby Rose, and i'll love you even after death my heart belongs to you and only you"

"And i love you Jaune with every fiber of my soul and being and i'll love you until the end of times" with that final words the two closed their eyes and shared their last kiss while the world around them crumbled apart.

* * *

In a realm away from Remnant, two brothers, two gods, watched the end of one of the mistakes they made, they wouldn't say it but they knew, making a person Full of hatred, resentment and grieve immortal wasn't the best idea if they wanted their creation achieve to become whole again.

"So the lost woman finally met her end" Said the God of darkness.

"It seems that brother, and with that the soul of Ozma is finally free" The God of light answered

"I still don't like that you did that behind my back brother" sneered the dark God "You should have consult me before doing it not after"

"I've apologized enough for that brother, but still they managed to end her curse without the relics i have to admit that's an amazing feat" The God of dark was surprised, his brother rarely praised someone

"So, is this the end brother? They don't need to gather the relics anymore, so we don't be summoned to judge them" The God of light hummed

"It seems that will be it for now, they defeated one enemy sooner or later they'll have more enemies to fight and the power of the relics will be needed then we will give our judgement" The God of darkness nodded he knew the hearts of the people on Remnant sooner or later another Salem will arise he was about to turn to his own affairs when the God of light spoke again.

"But… we can give Judgement to the warriors that ended the current enemy of Remnant" That stopped the God of Darkness on his tracks looking at his brother questioningly

"What do you mean brother? Those two have had enough they deserve their rest" The god of dark looked at his brother accusingly

"Yeah they do and they will but i think they're needed somewhere else" those words made the God of darkness angry

"You want to mess with the balance again!" he practically shouted at his brother "What do you want to do? Make them immortal too, gave them our powers?!

"Nothing of that brother, I've learned my lesson with Salem and Ozma." He sighed "But hearts and spirits like those are rare these days and they are needed in more than one place" he turned to his brother "and you have to admit they deserve a chance to have the life they dreamed of" The God of darkness only sighed

"And what do you pretend to do? Simply bring them back from the dead?" he wouldn't admit it but even the God of darkness felt they deserve it

"No they'll have their chance in another world, another world that needs souls like them, and this time WE will do it together brother" the God of light smiled to his brother who couldn't help but sigh

"Yeah, let's do it together this time"

* * *

In a flash of light they both opened their eyes, they were still embracing each other, but after a few seconds they noticed a few things, the first one Ruby eyes were again of that beautiful tone of silver as always, and his leg and her arm were on their bodies again. Looking around they only could see white.

"So is this the afterlife?" Ruby asked, before Jaune could answer a chuckle boomed around them.

"That's not quite right actually child" Looking around searching for the voice, their eyes stopped on two figures a few meters away from them. Their eyes widened in shock

"It's impossible" Jaune whispered

"It's not child we're here to congratulate you for your sacrifice, you gave Remnant another chance to redeem" the God of darkness said to the two speechless humans.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, but there's not a lot of time to talk, we've seen your determination and spirits and we want to reward you" The God of light said, before he could continue Ruby interrupted him

"We don't want immortality or be revived thank you!" she said bowing Jaune looked at her and chuckled

"Yeah what she said, if it's our time to die we are at peace with that" That made the Gods hum

"I wasn't offering immortality child, but your words really put me at ease about what i'm about to offer you" This was the last test from the Gods to be sure their heart wasn't tempted by those kind desires "No child we're offering you a new opportunity to live but not in your world"

That definitely caught them off guard what kind of offering the Gods were presenting them

"We know your hearts and your desires, and we want to give you the chance to accomplish what you desire, but keep in mind what we're offering isn't exactly free" Ruby and Jaune couldn't help but narrow their eyes at the Gods of course there was a catch "The world that we want to send you needs warriors with hearts and soul like yours" They were speechless they wanted to send them to fight again?! Jaune was about to say something but Ruby talked first

"Is this world in danger?" that stopped Jaune on his tracks of course Ruby would ask something like that

"There's something dark and powerful growing there something i believe you two have the power to stop" the God of darkness said. Jaune knew Ruby's answer before she did so he just sighed, he wasn't about to let the love of his life go to another world alone

"That means we both we'll have to be born again or something like that?" If someone asked him that was a very valid question he didn't want to go back to puberty

"No you'll not, you'll be a little younger but that's only for appearance your strength and power will be at the same level you had when you died" the God of light said to them

"Well if this world needs us we'll go!" Ruby said happy even if she was requested to fight again, another chance to be happy with Jaune was something she wouldn't let go

"What she said" that was the only answer Jaune gave the Gods who were smiling at them "Wait a moment! What would happen over there how we'll fit there? We will be nobody's over there!" Jaune asked concerned

"Don't worry child you'll fit there, we have a way to help you there, but that would be the only help you'll receive from us" Jaune eyed the Gods warily and nodded

"Well then Children, is time for you to go we wish you the best on this new journey and we really hope you accomplish what you desire" The Gods said at the same time. Jaune and Ruby only nodded with determination

"Farewell children and thanks for what you've done in Remnant" the Gods spoke in unison "Always remember on Remnant you're HEROES" and with that in a flash of light Jaune and Ruby went again into the fray to help a new world.

* * *

In the middle of Hosu City, a flash of light appeared from nowhere, covering their eyes Ruby and Jaune came out of the light.

"I'm getting really annoyed of their light shows" a voice squeaked and gasped

"Yeah me too Ruby they could at least said that it would be that bright" Another gasp, those voices so different, yet so familiar, when they looked at each other they could only gape at what they were looking at. Ruby Rose looked like when she had sixteen and beside her a very seventeen looking Jaune Arc.

"So this is what they meant when they said we would be looking younger" Ruby Hummed to herself with a little of nostalgia, she hadn't wore this outfit since they left Atlas looking at Jaune she could see he was thinking the same.

A big explosion and screams pulled them out of their thoughts they looked at each other and nodded before they started running to the source of the sound of disaster

They noticed a few things in a second; the first was that their bodies were lighter, like way lighter than ever, the second thing they noticed was a black monster about to turn a girl in a weird outfit into pulp, without missing a beat they decided to enter the fray.

* * *

The female hero closed her eyes thinking this was her end, when a loud clang resonated in front of her, she looked up to see a young boy stopping the powerful punch of the giant monster with a shield, not budging a little, she was really surprised, this monster was powerful enough to bring down a lot of heroes and he was tanking the hit like it was nothing, a second later to her surprise with a mighty yell he pushed the monster back at least twenty meters!

A hooded girl with an enormous scythe appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of petals! What kind of quirks these kids have!

"Ok Ruby let's do this! Anti Beringel maneuver number 3!" the boy said, in a second they were in front of the monster the girl was faster she appeared in a blur of petals and slashed the legs of the monster with her scythe making him fall forward, and then like if they had practiced this combo a lot the boy appeared and beheaded the monster with his sword.

She was speechless this kids just killed the monster that beat all of them like it was nothing, before she could even began to comprehend what happened a scream make her look at her side the winged monster was leaving with a hero captured! Again the kids were a step ahead of everyone.

"Ruby, bring that beast down" She nodded and the boy started glowing and crouched, the girl jumped on his shield and in another feat of strength from him and dexterity from her she got pushed like a bullet made of petals towards the monster, closing the distance in a second, and using her massive weapon to behead the beast, she dashed again to catch the falling hero that was captured by the monster.

She and all the heroes were astonished, these kids just obliterated the two monsters that were terrorizing the city, she and Manual got out of surprise first and went to the kids who were talking to each other.

"I've told you a million times Jaune Anti Beringel maneuver number three is a bad name!" the girl said a little annoyed

"You wanted to call that attack Lancaster! How that even made sense!" he answered her annoyed too

"I told you that-"she was interrupted by Manual with a cough to his fist, getting their attention

"So thanks for the Help kids! But i really have to ask, who are you young Heroes?" Manual asked a little nervous, we watched the kids looking at each other and then looking at us before answering

"We're not heroes…we're Hunters"

* * *

**So i was working on chapter six of Returning from the wilds but this kept popping on my head so i had to write it, i have the explanation about my disappearance on the next chapter of Returning from the wilds so wait for that, hope you like this one! **

**As always sorry for my bad grammar, if you don't like it please don't send messages about how awful i write don't waste your time; just don't read something i post.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
